


Concerto

by likeatumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeatumbleweed/pseuds/likeatumbleweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn attend the opera, and they make some music of their own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Thor movie, sweet/fluffy Loki. Die Walküre is part of Wagner's Der Ring des Nibelungen operatic cycle. It amused me to think that Asgardians would enjoy a Midgardian opera about Valhalla and Valkyries. They probably think it's a comedy.

_Forgive me, but I have taken the liberty of choosing this dress for our evening together. I know you like more autonomy in choosing your garments, but I could not resist having this made especially for you. I thought this particular hue would look lovely against your skin - I look forward to seeing for myself. -L_

Sigyn ran her fingers over the words, feeling the indentations of the letters into the heavy paper. Lifting it to her nose, she could almost smell him on it, causing her stomach to flutter with anticipation.

That evening, the Asgardian Royal Opera was celebrating opening night of their new season with a performance of a Midgardian work, Die Walküre. Thor detested opera, and the King and Queen were away on official business, so Sigyn and Loki would have the entire royal box to themselves. She had just arrived at her apartments to prepare for the evening when she found a large box on her bed, the green satin bow indicating it had come from the Prince himself.

Setting the note aside, Sigyn turned her attention to the box, untying the ribbon and lifting the lid to reveal the dress inside. She pulled it up and out, in awe at the workmanship that had gone into it. Being the Prince's consort had some very distinct advantages, she thought, and access to clothing such as this was high on the list.

The color brought to her mind the shade of the Asgardian sky at the edge of the Bifrost, where the water rushed over the edge and into the void. Even the sparkle of the fabric reminded her of the stars visible there.

The top was covered in lace, the modest length sleeves and high collar in sharp contrast to the plunging neckline, designed to reveal as much cleavage as possible. The skirt was full and flowing, and topped with a silk sash that fell nearly to the hem.

At the bottom of the box Sigyn found a beautiful pair of brocade slippers, and a pair of panties made from the same lace on the dress. She shook her head and laughed - Loki had certainly thought of everything.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sigyn spent the entire afternoon readying herself for the evening; bathing, primping, and fussing over every detail until she felt completely prepared. The dress fit impeccably, hugging every curve of her body in precisely the way she knew Loki would find most pleasing.

The prince was a stickler for punctuality, and the knock on her door came exactly when expected. Taking one last opportunity to check the mirror and smooth her hands over her hair and dress, Sigyn went to the door to greet him.

She opened the door to find her prince looking flawless as usual, a dark green tunic and black trousers and boots beneath a black overcoat. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Gods, Sigyn. For once, I am at a loss for words. I knew that color would suit you." He stepped through the doorway, holding her at arms length, his eyes roaming her body. "I am almost persuaded to stay in this evening and admire you in private."

"As tempting as that is, I wouldn't want all of my preparation for this evening to go to waste," she said, laughing. "Besides, you are far too handsome to keep hidden."

"In that case, we should be on our way. I don't think I can restrain myself much longer if we linger." He held his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At the opera house there was a small reception before the show, and Loki, being the only representative of the royal family present, was expected to make an appearance. Sigyn watched him with wonder and pride as he made his way through the crowd of Asgardian society members. He charmed all of them, men and women alike. Thor may have been first in line for the throne of Asgard, but Sigyn believed with all her heart that Loki would be Thor's greatest asset as King.

Shortly before the performance was to start, they made their way to the top center box. It was reserved for royalty only, with two massive sentinels posted at the door. The guards were well trained to be stoic and indifferent, so it amused Sigyn to catch one of them appreciatively eyeing her cleavage as they walked past. His glance did not go unnoticed by Loki, who moved in closely to the guard, a warning smile on his lips. "Lovely, isn't she?"

The young man snapped his head forward, his eyes returning to an indeterminate spot on the opposite wall. He nodded curtly. "Yes. Yes she is, sir."

"Indeed," replied Loki, watching the sway of Sigyn's hips as she walked ahead of him. "See that we're not disturbed," he said finally, smiling lasciviously as he pulled the doors shut behind him.

Inside, the decor was understated but luxurious, with plates of food and decanters of wine on a table at the edge of the room. Loki found Sigyn there, holding out a glass of wine to him. "Let us make a toast, my prince. To new experiences."

Loki took the proffered glass. "To new experiences. And if I may, to the seamstress that made that dress." They clinked their glasses just as the lights dimmed. "I do believe the show is about to start."

With a hand at the small of her back, Loki ushered Sigyn to the front of the room. Instead of the separate seats she expected, there was a sofa, upholstered in velvet and thick with pillows. The thought that there would be no barrier between the two of them during the concert made her smile.

Loki sat first, holding his arm out, a wordless invitation for Sigyn to join him. She did just that, placing one hand on his leg and gently squeezing as she nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in.

He put a hand under her chin, raising her head to lean in for a small kiss just as the curtains rose. "I hope you enjoy yourself this evening," he said, his eyes glinting in the soft light.

The music started, and instinctively Sigyn leaned forward to get a better view. She had only ever heard recordings of music such as this; hearing it in this setting was entirely new and different. The sound was richer, the depth of the music enhanced by the surroundings and the acoustics of the hall. She lost herself completely to it, utterly unaware that a tear had fallen from her eye until she felt Loki's hand on her face, wiping it away.

"Are you all right?"

She turned to him. "This is extraordinary; I never thought music could move me in this way." She covered his hand with hers, kissing his palm. "I cannot thank you enough for this evening. I love you, my darling prince."

"And I you. I would not dream of being here with anyone else."

He moved his hand to cup her head and pulled her in for a kiss, tender at first, but then increasing in intensity. She threaded her fingers into his hair, gladly opening her mouth to his, enjoying the taste of the wine on his tongue as it entwined with hers.

He gently pushed her back into the pillows, and she felt his fingers glide down the back of her neck, into the collar of her dress and around to the front, tracing a slow path into her décolletage. He traced the outline of her breasts with one finger, causing gooseflesh to erupt on her skin.

After a moment his hand continued down, his mouth never leaving hers, until she felt him stop at the side of her dress, searching for something. After a moment, she felt his fingers on the bare skin at the top of her leg and she realized his hand had slipped into a hidden opening on the side of her skirt.

She broke their kiss and pulled back. "What in the Nine Realms?"

His grin was infectious. "Darling, I told you I had this dress made especially for you. And perhaps…for me as well." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Now as I said," he continued, his pupils wide and his voice husky, "I hope you enjoy yourself this evening."

"Loki, you are positively wick-"

He cut off her protestation, his mouth once again on hers, devouring her. She could feel his hand at the edge of her panties, teasing the skin just beneath. Her lower body moved on instinct, her legs falling open and her hips thrusting forward, aching for more.

Loki smiled against her mouth, knowing she had completely surrendered to him. He continued to taunt her with his touch, just barely skimming the edge of her undergarments, across the top and around the side where they disappeared between her legs. To Sigyn, it was maddening.

She pulled back, resting her forehead to his. "Please," she managed to whisper.

"Please what?" His breath was hot on her cheek, his fingers continuing their frustrating dance inside her dress.

"Please, Loki. No more teasing. Please...touch me."

"With pleasure."

His eyes met hers as he finally pulled her undergarments to the side, his hand deftly sliding across her folds, spreading her apart and inserting one long finger inside.

The sounds she emitted at his touch were almost animalistic, a primal combination of purring and growling. Her head fell back, her hand flying to her mouth, a belated attempt to stifle her moans. The music was loud, but she was afraid that the guards right outside the door would hear her anyway.

Loki pulled her hand away from her mouth. "No need to silence yourself my love. I can assure you, no one will hear us." She had not even heard his incantation, but one glance around the room revealed the soft shimmer of the magic shielding them from any unwanted attention.

He leaned in once again to press his lips to her throat; sliding another finger into her and bringing his thumb up to stroke her. As the music began to intensify, so did his movements, the tempo of his thrusting fingers increasing until she was writhing beneath his touch. Shifting his hand just slightly, he hooked his fingers, hitting the spot deep within her that he knew from experience would send her over the edge.

Sigyn groaned in approval; the combined sensations were overpowering, and she felt her body seize up immediately, her release tantalizingly close.

"That's it darling...come for me."

The music swelled, reaching its crescendo just as her orgasm rushed over her. She cried out, her hands grabbing for purchase into the pillows, her moans an indecent counterpoint to the melody of the music. Loki smiled into her neck, his tongue flicking over her skin as her breathing and pulse slowly returned to normal.

He gave her a moment to recover before removing his hand from her body, rearranging her undergarments just so before retreating from her skirt and skillfully hiding the opening on it once again.

Sigyn reached up to stroke his cheek with a contented sigh. "Forgive me. I believe I may have overwhelmed the music there at the end."

"My love, there is no music more exquisite than your cries of pleasure. Let me take you home and you can sing for me again in private."

"Gladly, my prince," she replied, a contented grin spreading on her face. "And by the way," she added, pulling him in close to whisper in his ear, "feel free to choose my clothing whenever you wish."


End file.
